kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
A New Magic Stone
is the eighth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. Synopsis After a mysterious white Garuda delivers a new Magic Ring and stone to Omokagedo, Medusa sends out Ghouls to attack a young boy who is suspected of being a Gate as Haruto finds himself facing Phoenix. Plot At Omokagedo, Shunpei looks at the Wizard Rings that Wajima made before finding a strange Magic Ring Haruto can not use. At that time, a White Garuda arrives with a box as the gang attempt to capture the strange Plamonster as it let itself out. Koyomi opens the box to find a red magic stone that reacts with the Magic Ring as Wajima takes it to make a new Wizard Ring. As he goes on a walk with Shunpei and Rinko, Haruto realizes the White Garuda may belong to the White Wizard before being alerted to a boy named Hiroki Itoh attacked by Ghouls. Transforming to fight, Kamen Rider Wizard destroys the Ghouls while Rinko and Shunpei look after the child. When Haruto asks where the boy lives, he finds himself kicked in the groin as Rinko finds herself arrested when she tries to keep Hiroki from running off. After clearing up things at the station, Hiroki's mother arrives as Haruto recognizes her as Mikiko Itoh. As the others discuss their relation, Mikiko being the nurse who attempted to save his parents after being mortally wounded in a car crash, Haruto informs the woman of her son's endangerment while promising to look after him. However, Hiroki refuses to go home as Mikiko entrusts her son to live at Omokagedo for a while. Later that night, Hiroki reveals to Haruto that ran away from home as his father never listens to him and Mikiko sides with him. But Haruto shows him that Mikiko is concerned, convincing Hiroki to talk with his mother tomorrow. Elsewhere, when refused by Medusa into letting him go after Wizard when her Ghouls failed to get the boy, Phoenix asks for Wiseman's permission to put an end to the magician's meddling in their affairs. Wiseman allows it and gives Phoenix an idea to place the young Gate in despair. The next day, Phoenix beats Mikiko to an inch of her life as Haruto and Hiroki arrive. Haruto becomes Wizard to fight Phoenix as Shunpei and a concerned Hiroki take the latter's mother to the hospital, only to find out that his magic is no match for the Phantom as he throws him over the bridge into the water below. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : *Haruto Soma's father: *Haruto Soma's mother: *Police: , Suit actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Phoenix: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Transformation: Flame, Water, Land **Magic: Driver On, Kraken, Bind, Defend *'Style Used:' **Flame Style, Water Style, Land Style Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 35, Roar, Tategami Lioh!. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: To a Beautiful Flower, Buying Memories, A New Magic Stone and Dragon's Cry. 10201618 59e9a33d8999a.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, DVD cover 10191841 59e873374fa53.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「新たな魔宝石」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「新たな魔宝石」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard